Apocalypse
by Art n' Music
Summary: Everyone thought it was just a myth. A story to frighten little kids. A movie to enjoy. But the unimaginable has happened, and Mary Test must use her wits and brains to survive the great cataclysm and great tragedy. Welcome to the Zombie Apocalypse, my friend. rated for blood and gore
1. Prologue

**Prologue: How Did This All Happen?**

Ominous clouds float across the dark sky, in both feeling and color, finally copying the events that are happening down there. People on the ground walk, limp, and crawl around, moaning from hunger. They look for survivors on the godforsaken place, probably all over the world, and quickly turn them into the same monster. So far, me and a couple others have survived the longest from the massacre, but sooner or later we'll all become extinct. The only thing that is keeping us from being killed is the hope that a cure will be found, one that can save everyone we love. But first we have to find out how this happened. That question has been vibrating in my head ever since the first death day.

"How did this all happen?"

Everyone has been asking that, making it their goal to find out. I've never told anyone, but my goal wasn't to find the answer, that is more of a second objective, but my primary goal is to find my true love. I may have already found him, but I don't know how he feels about me. I would ask, but I'm just too scared, but I guess that's normal for us teens. Even if he does ask me out, I don't know what we'll do with monsters crawling every restaurant in my hometown.

A scream reaches my ears, and I look down to see another doomed survivor futilely fighting about fifty of those beasts. I would have jumped and go save him, but he is already trapped against a wall, and the first monster has already grabbed hold of his arm. It jumps and bites the survivor's neck, and the scream pierces my heart, like every other doomed scream, and triggering another sense of failure. But I continue to watch as the man's flesh is ripped off, showing muscle and bone, blood oozing out onto the pavement. The creatures pile onto him, and only clothing and flesh visibly fly up. If I saw this before, I would have thrown up everything in my stomach here and now. But I've grown used to gore flying everywhere and blood spewing like a fountain, since I pretty much see it almost every day. I just continue to stare at the blood fest, arm resting on my ruby hilt of my sword.

"How did this all happen?"

The sword has been my close companion since the very first day. Because of it and my will, I have survived everything that has gotten in my way. I have called it Crimson Whisperer, since it attacks silently and stained with the blood of the monsters. I take it with me everywhere, even in the bathroom, because you never know when someone will attack. It is my friend, but has also been a murderer, as well as me.

I have used it to also kill my loved ones that have fallen to the sickness. The weapon has killed my friends, my family, my old crush, and has destroyed the innocent. And the killing still continues in my life with no way to avoid it. The problem with my killing spree is that I seem to _enjoy _it. Whenever I go into battle, something inside me surfaces and my vision and reflexes sharpens. I practically laugh at the carnage, becoming a murderer, an assassin, it frightens me. My worst fear is that I'll go out of control and kill my surviving friends. I will never forgive myself if I do.

"How did this all happen?"

You're all probably wondering whose talking and what event I am talking about.

What happened is that an illness has spread all over the world, turning everyone into carnivorous beings. I couldn't believe it at first since something like that should only be real in stories, and yet it's staring at me in the face. That disease has ruined my life and scarred me beyond recognition, changing me inside and out. Even my own brother doesn't recognize me. Of course, everyone has changed beyond recognition as they live in the place that now has become Hell.

My name is Mary Test, and I welcome you to the Apocalypse.


	2. It Begins

**Chapter 1: It Begins**

On the day that changed everything was like any other day. I was just in my new school, since the old one mysteriously exploded, doing my work and surviving another day. If you ask me, this school is way better than the Institute of Technology. It was just a normal day in my sixteen year life, and free period just started, so I was standing on the stairs floor, looking out to the regular Porkbelly city. I should be with the others, who are partying to their desire, but something about today just doesn't feel right. I can't quite put my finger on it, but I have a feeling that something bad will happen, one that will change my life.

If only I knew how right I was.

Like I said before, I'm Mary Test. A super genius teen with rose-red hair, teal eyes under crescent glasses, and an interest in crescent. The end of my long hair curls upward, which I do so I don't get confused with my twin sister. My usual fashion is a yellow shirt with a light blue crescent moon, a crescent that keeps my hair in a ponytail, and slight baggy jeans with green and white shoes.

As I lean on the railing, feeling the warm breeze blow on my face, I smile for the first time today. _Maybe I'm just being paranoid. I don't think anything can ruin this._

"Hey sis."

_I spoke too soon._ My smile falters as I turn to my young and annoying thirteen year old brother, Johnny Test. Unlike us, his hair was golden blonde, but over years of experiment has turned it into flame colors. His eyes are indigo and he has an unusual destructive trait. He always wears a black shirt with the radioactive symbol, green jeans with large pockets, and a blue jacket. The reason he's here is that the school let them have a taste of the institute. So far, Johnny's enjoying the free period party, since he has a soda cup in his hand. "What are you doing out here and not at the party? Gil's there."

"Eh, I have a lot on my mind right now." I answer.

"Like having the feeling that something's wrong?"

"Ye-yeah. How'd you know?"

"Because I have the same feeling, believe it or not." He walks next to me and lean on the fence too. "But, unlike you, I'm ignoring it and having fun."

"Shut up. Besides, I come up here to clear my head. Look at the view." I wave a hand at the city and forest, and Johnny says, "Okay, I can see why. But there's a dance off, and you are the queen of dancing. Plus, there's cherry sprite."

I don't answer back. True, I am the master of dancing, but I'm just not feeling the vibe right now. Johnny sighs and raises a cup, saying, "I was thinking that you wouldn't come, so I brought you a cup."

"Thanks." I smile and take the cup, then sips on the cherry goodness. Little did I know is that today will be the beginning of the end.

"By the way, how's Susan doing?"

"Last time I saw her, she was embarrassing herself on the dance floor. It's a good thing nobody is saying anything."

I chuckle as I imagine Susan's failure in my head. I turn back to the city and spot something weird out there. Down on the ground at the gate, a man stands, slowly banging his head on the metal. His skin has a grayish color to it, and the way the eyes are is really freaking me out. "Johnny, do you see what I see?"

"What do you mean?"

I point at the weird man at the gate, and Johnny furrows his eyebrows. "Did that man drink too much beer? And what's with the skin?"

"Look at his eyes."

After taking a closer look, the firehead jumps back. "Okay, I think he needs to go to a hospital. Immediately. We should tell someone."

"No need. There go some teachers." I point at the three teachers walking to the man. One is the principal and he walks up to the gate, keeping his distance. "Excuse me, sir. Are you okay?"

The mysterious man continues to bump the gate, moaning a little. Confused, the principal continues, "Hello, can you hear me? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"The guy's not talking." The muscular gym teacher says. "Maybe I should knock some sense into him."

"Now, Ty, don't go to any violence."

Walking closer, he says, "Don't worry, principal. I'll just bump him harder on the gate. Maybe then he'll be in his mind." The teacher grabs the man's shirt and pulls him into the gate, and the move sends some blood flying out. The principal panics, "Ty, stop. You're hurting him!"

"He looks like he doesn't feel a thing."

The gray man turns his head slowly and flings down, biting the teacher's arm. He screams in pain and quickly let's go, clutching the wound while backing up. He starts to sway and lose the color in his skin, blood still dripping from his arm, then faints on the ground. The other two rush to him and the principal says, "Ty, wake up. We'll get you to a hospital, don't worry."

After a while, the gym teacher moans and slowly opens his eyes, which have now become whites. The principal stretches a hand to help Ty up, but he instead attacks by biting his chest, blood gushing out. The principal screams as his skin and muscle is ripped off, pieces of flesh and more blood staining the ground, and the last teacher tries to pry the two off only to have his guts spilled onto the ground.

On the stairs, Johnny's cup slips out of his hand; dripping down the edge, as both mine and Johnny drops our jaws. "I-I think I'm-m going to hurl." my brother mutters.

"What just happened?" I ask.

"I don't know. The gym teacher pretty much ripped that guy like paper. It's like he's a…a…"

"Don't say it. I don't want to think about it. We have to warn the others." We both run inside the building to the party room, but spot another teacher walking about. "Hey, we should warn that guy." My brother says. He starts to walk up to the guy, but I try to stop him, "Wait Johnny, this doesn't feel right."

"Hey, buddy. We need to warn you about the man slaughtering-" he starts when the man turns and reveals gray skin, white eyes, and blood running in various spots. He moans and grabs the firehead's shoulders, lifting him in the air. Johnny yells and pushes the head back as he tries to lean toward his neck. "Mary, help me!"

"Try to escape his grip, Johnny!" I scream back.

"This is harder than it looks! His hands are like iron!" He continues to try and pull away, but the wide mouth slowly gets closer to his fresh meat, moaning. I look around for something to fight back and save my brother, but all there is a janitor's closet. With my options limited, I literally rip the door off its hinges, somehow, and grab a wooden broom. I quickly swing it onto the walkway's fence and the brush part flies off, leaving behind a twisted metal piece. _This will have to do._

Turning back, I yell, "Johnny, on the count of three, quickly push to the right!"

"I'll do my best!" he says as bloodied teeth moves to centimeters from his neck.

I get in position, and count down, "One, two, three!"

He quickly pushes the body away, moving to the right, and I charge with my made spear. Upon contact, the sharp point spears through the man's heart, making him drop my brother and freezing. Johnny quickly backs up from the madman, breathing hard. "Oh man. I saw my life flash before my eyes."

"Don't worry. I think it's over."

I was proven wrong. The man groans and turns to me, grabbing the pole and lifting me up. I scream as he throws me down the hall, and my back shouts in pain when I crash on the wall down the hall. For a second, I was paralyzed everywhere, and was blinded by a white light everywhere. Soon, my sight returns and I find Johnny shaking me awake. "Mary, wake up! We have to move!"

"Huh? What?" Slightly disorientated, I look behind my brother and see the dead man limping toward us slowly. Frustrated, the firehead pulls me up and leads me away from the undead. "Wake up, dork! Unless you want to be the undead!"

The undead comment wakes my mind, and I grab Johnny and dodge another carnivorous man. "Johnny, have any bright ideas?"

"My first suggestion is find a safe place from these creatures. There!" He points at an empty room. I quickly look back and see that the man has got reinforcement, then runs inside and closes the door. Johnny grabs a metal chair and pushes it under the handle, the flips the desk and throws it on the door, then finishes with a stack of more chairs. "There. That should stop them."

"Yeah, but for how long? Sooner or later they'll break through. And we can't stay in here forever with our friends in danger."

Johnny groans and says, "I hate it when you're right!"

I walk to the third-floor window and look out, then gasps. "Johnny, you probably want to see that."

He walks next to me and shrieks, not believing his eyes. Everywhere, undead limp around and quickly massacring all the students. One is surrounded by ten of those things, and they jump onto the teen. Johnny turns quickly before his eyes spot the flying meat and blood everywhere. I take small gasps as I watch death by death happen, my mind not comprehending the situation. The screams shoot straight through my heart and reality seems to shatter in my head as the _zombies_ attack more victims. I feel like an empty shell. My spirit seems to follow everyone else out there. My mind falls into darkness, every turn ending in tragedy and despair, I'm just lucky I don't fall into despair myself.

Behind me, Johnny turns to the banging and sees some hands sticking out from the barricade. He looks around in a hurry, and spots a padlocked closet next to the board. He runs to it and pulls with all his might, but the lock holds tightly, even though it looks old to break. _It's not budging. I need someone to crack the code. I need my sister. _Johnny runs back to me and shakes me briskly, calling, "Mary! Mary, enough of going to handy-dandy land, I need your help!"

I still don't move since my mind is still in its dark stage, until my brother slaps my awake. "WAKE UP!"

My breathing turns coarse as I wake up, convulsing hysterically. Johnny reassures, "Hey, I know this is too much for you, but you've got to stay strong. I've read and watched all about the zombies and Apocalypse, and I know how to survive and every tip about zombies. If you stick with me, then you'll live to see another day, Mary. Got it?"

"But zombies aren't supposed to be real. They're just stories, Johnny."

"That was the past. This is now, and everyone we know is in danger. We need to find either a safe land, or something that will stop this disease. We also need to save the others before they become zombies. Now, are you with me?"

I slowly calm my breathing and I soon find the light in my darkness. I turn to my brother and see fear in them, but also one expression that is new to her taht comes from Johnny. "Okay, what do we do to fight against the zombies?"

"Well, zombie books and movies all say the same thing. Make a life goal that you'll want to complete to the end of the Earth. Some were finding the cure. Some was finding a zombie-free island. And there are lots of others. You can have one goal, or many to complete. Whatever that keeps you running."

Immediately, a goal pops in my head. I don't tell my brother, though, and I continue to listen to the expert. "Second is to be in good shape, which, I now see we both are, somehow."

"Well, my sister and I always build and chase after you whenever an experiment fails, and you're just pretty much active all over the place." I explain.

"Right. Thirdly, keep on moving. Never stay in one place too long. If you do, sooner or later the zombies will surround you and you'll have to be lucky to survive. And lastly, you need a weapon. Something that can crush the zombies' brains or chop their head off. All the movies say that the head is the main point on the zombies' actions."

All making sense, I ask, "Okay. But where are we going to get weapons? We can't just stroll into a shop and asks for guns right now."

"You don't need guns. Anything can work against the zombies. A plank of wood. A metal pole. Anything. And I think some weapons are in that cabinet." He points to the locked closet on the wall. I examine the closet and ask, "So where's the key?"

"Most likely the teacher has it. I was wondering if you could crack the code."

"I have a better idea." I smile and grab shovel, walking to the lock. I raise the shovel and swipe it down, and the lock snaps from the force and crashes on the tile. I try to open it, but then finds it is "Locked again. The teacher was smart."

"Now how are we going to find out what's in there?"

I rub my chin as ideas roll through my mind, until the best idea came. I kicked with all my might.

The wooden door shatters to pieces upon contact, and Johnny and I hit the floor as spikes fly around. When that's all done, Johnny looks up and asks, "Do you just hate doors? Because you are really freaking me out with your door destruction."

I get up and say, "I don't know where it comes from. It just happens."

Both of us look inside the cabinet, and find a bunch of stuff usually not found in this type of class. Johnny cackles and grabs a thin chainsaw in the pile. "Dibs on this. Wait till the zombies get a load of this."

"Uh yeah." I say, picking up the plug. "This needs to be plugged in."

"C'mon!" He throws the chainsaw behind him, which catches a zombie in the head as he tries to get in. The firehead digs into cabinet and finds metal bat. "Hmm. I'm starting to think this is where the teacher puts the confiscated loot from the children."

"Me too." I agree, taking out a long object out. The form looks familiar, and I grip the black clothed handle on the end firmly, and pull. A white blade rings out, shining brightly in the small light from the window. Johnny's jaw drops in amazement, and I just stare at the beauty of the thin sword. "Awesome." My brother says. "You wanna trade?"

"Uh, no. I actually took sword lessons, unlike you. It's only right I use it."

He whines at the loss, and I test the blade. "Perfectly balance. Great grip." I swipe down at the wooden desk, and it cleanly slices through. A second later, the desk collapse in half, and I finish, "Razor-sharp metal. The perfect katana." I look at the handle and see the black cloth seem to cover something. With curiosity growing in my head, I sheathe the sword and carefully take the cloth off. Underneath is a rubber black grip that fits in her hand, real silver pommel, and a bright red ruby perfectly cut into a small rose embedded on the silver. "This is a beautiful sword. Who would bring this here? It should be displayed in a glass case."

"Yeah yeah, but, as of today, it will be used as a weapon. So I suggest you get ready because they're breaking through." Johnny points at the barricaded door and I see that is on the verge of collapsing. I widen my eyes and strap the scabbard around my waist, quickly unsheathing the white blade just as the zombies destroy the barricade and limp in. I ready my weapon as well as Johnny, who asks, "You ready for the massacre, Mary?"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"Okay. Let's go find the others."

We shriek out a war cry and attack the undead, slicing and blasting the them to oblivion.

In another part of the school, my twin sister, Susan Test, runs for her life as the unimaginable chases her. Like me, she has red hair and wears glasses, but they're square instead of crescent, she wears a star barrette, and her hair is straight. She wears a blue shirt with a darker blue star on it, black skirt, and white knee socks and black sandals. Usually, she is calm who will kinda go out of her mind, but is right now screaming with tears running down. _How can this be? What is happening here?_ "Somebody help me!"

She really freaks out when something that cannot be explained by science is real. Kinda gets on my nerves.

She turns a hallway and almost runs into another volley of zombies. My twin screams, and the undead turn their bloodied, haze-eyes toward her. Susan runs away from the carnivores, breathing hard, but she forgot about the first zombies she was running from, and find herself surrounded. As they limp closer, Susan makes one more scream to anyone that can hear. "Help!"

Behind her, the door opens and a hand pulls my sister inside, closing the door back. Susan's savior quickly put a chair on the doorknob and turns back, asking, "Are you okay?"

She looks at her savior and sees the familiar blonde hair, sash headband, black shirt, plaided skirt with two white belts, and the red lightning bolt in her hair. "Sissy. Am I glad to see a familiar face that's full of life."

"Yeah, same here. It's Susan, right?" Sissy asks.

"Yes." She finally calms down, knowing she's safe. "Do you know what is happening to everyone?"

The thirteen year old sighs and answers, "Isn't it obvious? It's the Zombie Apocalypse, Susan."

"What? That cannot be happening. There's no such thing as zombies."

"You wanna go back out there and ask them to see what they really are?" she asks, pointing at the door with all the hands on the window. "Your brother told me all about your lack of belief, so I suggest you just go with it if you want to survive."

"But it's just not logical. There's no way to bring back the dead, unless someone got my replenish ray from the lab."

Sissy walks to her and slaps her twice, then gripping her shoulders. "I don't care if this is logical or not to you. You'll just have to live with it until we can find the cure, or a safe paradise, like in the movies."

"Life is not a movie!" Susan screams.

Sissy's arms slump against her sides, sighing, then walks back to the desk. Susan watches her work on something wooden with tape, and asks, "What are you making?"

"A weapon to fight back to man-eating undead." She puts a case of nails in a slot, and hefts it up in the air. "I give you the new and improved nail gun. This gun can shoot sharp nails at fifty feet, and guaranteed to stop the zombies. As long as you shoot them in the head."

My twin examines the made-gun, and Sissy gives a demonstration by shooting a nail at a picture, hitting bulls-eye. Susan whistles and says, "Wow. It works and everything. How can you make a working gun with only the material in this classroom?"

"Susan, Susan, Susan. If there's one thing I know, its how to build a working gun. I'm pretty much the expert when it comes to artillery." She suddenly finds something different about the place, and notices no sound. The young teen turns to the door and finds, behind the dirt, nothing blocking the door with grubby hands. Sissy cautiously walks to the door and slowly moves the chair, then grabbing the knob.

"Sissy, what are you doing?"

"Checking something." As quiet as a mouse, she opens the door and pokes her head out, finding it clear. The teen checks both ways, then finally concludes, "All clear. C'mon, Susan."

"Where are we going?" she asks.

Leaving, she says, "To find other survivors. Stay here if you want to get eaten." After a while, Susan runs after the teen, saying, "If what you're saying is true, then I'm staying with you."

"Smart choice."


	3. It Begins pt 2

Chaos is everywhere. In all corners, a zombie is killing a friend. My mind starts to warp into something different as I slash undead after undead. Behind me, my young brother bats heads to pieces and crumples bodies. Though when we passed the vending machine, he used his bat to break the glass and took almost everything, saying they were, "For the road."

"Whatever." I strike another zombie and ask, "So where should we look for survivors?"

The firehead rubs his chin, knocking a zombie down the stairs, then comes up with, "How about the highest point on this school?"

After decapitating another undead, I say, "That's better than no plan at all. Follow me." I slice five and run to a double doors. Johnny turns and sees me rushing away and he yells, "Hey, wait up!" while catching up. When my brother runs next to me, he asks, "Besides, do you have any idea where the others are?"

"Somewhere in the school." is my respond.

Speaking of the others, Susan wets a rag behind a water fountain just as Sissy runs back from her scouting. "Still no sign of anyone else. We should go check-What are you doing?"

"Creating an experiment." She looks over the fountain and sees a trudging zombie walking away. The bolt-head sighs and mutters, "Even out of your lab, you still make experiments."

"Well, this one is about those weird people, such as that one over there." my twin explains as she points at the undead.

"Zombies."

She ignores her partner and throws the wet cloth. The rag slaps onto the zombie's head and slowly slips down, but it continues to trudge ahead. Susan soaks another rag as Sissy rolls her eyes, mocking, "Looks like he reacts dumbly when you throw a wet rag on his head."

"Hold on, I'm not done yet." My sister throws another rag again, but it instead hit a locker, which makes a hollow thud inside. The zombie moans and turns to the locker, then walks to it. The undead runs into the locker and continues to bump into it mindlessly. Sissy tries to hide her chuckle behind her hand and Susan whispers, "Do you see now?"

"I don't know what you mean, but that is kinda funny." she responds under her laughing fit.

The genius palms herself then enlightens, "It seems that these creatures respond by sound instead of touch and sight, Sissy."

"Okay and that helps us, how?"

She groans by her lack of observation and points out, "As long as we don't make any loud noises, we can walk pretty much right in front of them."

Sissy looks at my sister with a confused look, but slowly realizes what she's saying. "So, if we just run around quietly, we can get anywhere."

"Ding ding ding." Susan whispers, twirling her finger.

"Okay, enough with the sarcasm. Let's go." She runs ahead, making no noise as possible, and Susan chases the teen with a look of annoyance. They pass zombie after zombie as they head downstairs and none of the undead gave the two teens any trouble. Susan and Sissy stop on the first floor and look around to find even less zombies crawling around. The bolt-head checks one classroom and finds it clean of undead, and motions her partner inside. She runs in and Sissy quietly closes the door then places another chair under the doorknob again. "Okay Susan, do you know anyone who would most likely survive this zombie riot?"

"It's not a zombie riot. And knowing Johnny, he'll most likely survive with the help of his destructive ways."

The young teen growls and murmurs, "It just had to be Johnny. Why not someone else, anyone else? I'll even take Bumper."

"What do you have against Johnny anyway?"

"Nothing. He's just a gross, selfish, brainless boy that doesn't think of anyone but himself!" she screams.

Susan shrugs her shoulders as Sissy also asks, "So where would Johnny go?"

She takes a seat and answers, "You got me on that one."

While the team thinks of where to go next before the zombies come, Johnny and I enter the roof to see, what a surprise, zombies. "Man, these guys are everywhere."

"That's usually how it is in stories." Johnny points out.

"Wait, you read a book?" I ask in mocked surprised.

"Hey, some books are interesting enough for me. I do sometimes pick up one and actually open it. Now come on. We'll be safe in that large storage room." He runs into the mass undead and starts batting the heads to pieces, me following behind. My sword whisks through the air like the wind and my surroundings flash before my eyes as red streaks fly in the air, some splattering on me. As I hack through the zombies, a laugh escapes my lips, which shocks a part of me that's still normal inside. I noticed that the storage room is not getting any closer as I fight, but my mind says she doesn't care as I continue my slaughter fest. Soon, I lose all others feeling and my mind feels free as the wind. Nothing seems to matter now except for destroying my enemies. But something grabs my shirt from behind and pulls me away from my fun. "Let me go! I demand it! All these creatures must be obliterated by my hand!"

Johnny ignores my insane, yes insane, shouts and continues to drag me up the stairs that are attached outside of the storage room. When we reach the metal deck, my brother quickly disarms me of my sword and lays me against the railing. He shakes me and says, "Mary, calm down. You are becoming a maniac. This is, no way, you."

"Of course it is!" I yell back, trying to free myself from his grip. He throws me back and accidently bangs my head on the metal, still trying to reach to my sane self. Johnny backslaps me and screams, "Mary, just wake up! Don't let the craziness get to your head! Like it does to me almost every single day."

The slap really knocked some sense back into me. I shake my head and take rapid breaths from shock, quickly looking around. "What…happened? Where are we?"

"Did you drink some blood? We're in a zombie apocalypse and what happened is that you went crazy against the undead."

"C-crazy?"

"Yes. While we were attacking, you just went all out and slashed zombie after zombie tirelessly, and I swear I heard you laugh in joy out there, like some murderous assassin. And I have to say, it was both awesome to watch and frightening beyond belief." Some moans catch the firehead's ears and he turns and finds some zombies slowly climbing the stairs to us. He turns back to me and orders, "Don't move." then runs inside the building. As my brother takes out a bunch of stuff to barricade the stairs, I slowly move my legs closer to my chest and wrapping my arms around them, my mind repeating the horrendous words. _Murderous…assassin._

My brother places the table on the barricade and, after checking if it's sturdy, walks back to me. "Are you okay Mary? You're shaking like a Chihuahua."

"No, I'm not. I'm nothing but a monster." I whisper with shock.

"Nothing but a-You are not, Mary. You just got a little carried away, that's all."

"But you said so yourself. I'm a murderous assassin."

Johnny palms himself and then quickly says, "I was just over exaggerating. You are not a killer in any way. Now it's time to pull yourself together," he grabs my sword's blade carefully and hands me the handle. "and let's come up with our next strategy."

I look at the blade cautiously, seeing a beast of mass destruction hidden in the steel instead of a weapon. With a shaking hand, I reach for the rubber grip and examine it once again, seeing crimson blood coating the steel, giving it an eerie feeling to those who lay eyes on it. I take a deep breath to calm my nerves and then sheathe the bloodied weapon in the black case. I get to my feet and look over the fence and finally spotted my massacre. "Di…did I do that?"

My brother looks down and says, "Well, yes."

My body returns to its convulsing state from the sight, but Johnny quickly pulls me away from the edge, asking, "So, do you have any plans before you fall into despair?"

"Well," I start shakily. "I think we should head to my lab and get whatever we need, like some artillery, as well as check if the disease reached the neighborhood."

My brother's eyes widen and yell, "Oh man, Dukey! I left him all alone amongst all the zombies! I don't even know if he's still alive out there!"

If fact, he is still alive, freaked out of his mind but still very much with us living. And right now he is running through the streets with two laser guns in his hands, shooting anything with gray skin and blood seeping out. "Back, back you zombies! Take that! And that! And have some of this! You want a laser cappuccino with that bagel!" As our pet goes crazy with the two lasers, his mind thinks where his buddy Johnny is. _Okay, at this time he would be at school, but I think they were taking a field trip somewhere. Was it the zoo, or the museum? Wait, it was at that new school! Duh!_ After zapping more zombies to clear a path, the dog runs across the city on four legs, jumping and dodging the undead all over the city. At some point he stops and enters a coffee shop, asking, "I would like a cup of coffee please."

The woman just stares at the talking dog in front of the counter, and Dukey says with a bored expression, "This hasn't got to be the weirdest thing you saw today."

"You're right. That'll be two fifty."

After paying for his drink, Dukey walks out and quickly gulping down his drink then continues running away from bloodied bodies that is everywhere. At one point the dog thought he saw the mayor limping around for fresh meat. Dukey stops when he found out he's lost, but looks through an alley and spots the gate. "Oh, it's that way."

A moan sends a shocking chill down his spine and he turns to see a zombie stretching for him. "Whoa!" Dukey starts shooting like a maniac at the zombie until nothing but a blood puddle is left behind. "Oops. I might have gone a little overboard."

He rushes to the metal gates of the school and looks for a sign of his friend. Only everywhere is blood, flesh, undead, and chaos. "Did I get sucked into a zombie apocalypse movie or something?" he yells. "Oh, when I find Susan or Mary, they are so getting-!" His senses picks up as a scream only he can hear reverberates inside the building. Out of instinct, Dukey jumps over the fence and hurries inside toward where the scream came from. He blasts zombies to bits while searching for the screamer in the school. Our dog stops in the middle of the hall and looks around, lost. "Okay, where did the scream-"

"Aaaaahhhhhhh!"

"…Come from." Dukey runs down a hall and enters the nurse's office, where the nurse is fighting off a bunch of zombies with a fake skeleton arm. "Somebody please help me!"

"Don't worry, nurse, I'll save you!" Dukey states. He raises his double lasers and starts blasting the undead until only a standing dog and an open-mouth nurse is left. Our talking pet looks around the room for any other zombies then asks, "Are you okay?"

"Di-did you talk?" she asks shakily.

"Yeah because my owners are super genius girls and a kid with a destructive trait. If you want to live then I suggest you stick with me, or I can give you one of these guns and you can find a safe place from these murderous zombies. Which one do you choose?"

The nurse looks around at the destruction around her, then answers in a slightly scared tone, "I'll go with the talking dog."

"Uh, I do have a name. Now come on." He was about to leave when the nurse interrupts, "Wait, I need to get some stuff."

Dukey palms himself impatiently and struggles to say, "Hurry up because the zombies will be here any second."

"Don't worry, it won't take long." She grabs a briefcase on a table and starts putting medicines, gauze, bandages of all types, and splints. The nurse closes the bag and says, "Okay, I'm good."

"Thank you. Now come on!" They both run out of the room and clear the hallways while Dukey sniffs the air, trying to get our scent.

Back in the classroom, Sissy watches outside at the destruction and the survivors miraculously still living while my sister paces across the classroom frustrated, a cell phone in her hand. "C'mon sis, pick up your phone. Of all the days, you just had to put it on vibrate."

"Still nothing?" the young teen asks without turning.

"That obvious? She must've misplaced it or something. What are we going to do now?"

Sissy finally moves her eyes away from the glass and responds, "The only thing we can do is keep moving. If we do that, then we have a better chance of living."

"That could be the worst plan ever. If we move, we'll get killed by those people. It's best if we just stay and wait for the military."

"**That** has got to be the worst plan. Have you not been paying attention to zombie movies? Those people are always on the move and those who just stay are quickly ripped apart."

"Those are just what they are. Movies. None of that is real, Sissy."

"According to that, zombies aren't supposed to be real either. And yet here they are." Sissy reasons. "Now just shut that mouth of yours and follow me to a new life, alright?"

My sister's eye twitches irritated, but huffs, "Fine."

A victorious smirk is seen on Sissy's face and she walks up to the door, removing the chair. She opens the door quietly and peek her head out to find it clear. "This is starting to get weird. Zombies don't just walk off, especially with noise reaching their ears."

"That proves that they have working brains. So they are alive."

"Wrong again. There's got to be a reason for that, but we'll figure that out later. C'mon!"

As they run throughout the school, me and Johnny watch as zombie hands slowly break through the barricade. "This won't hold for long. And there's no way out."

"Besides the one over the railing that will surely lead to certain death." I say while looking over the fence. Zombies walk among the slashed undead and further down, more undead take down the remaining living beings. The screams slice through my mind and heart and an extra weight is put on my shoulders, one amongst many others. Before I fall back into darkness of despair, I look away and watch Johnny grab something from the storage. "What are you doing?"

"You said over the railing will lead to certain death. Well, with this rope, you can move down and reach the ground safely." my brother says in a commercial voice.

"Okay. Do you even have enough rope?"

He walks to the railing and throws the rope over, and the rope smacks on the ceiling pavement with plenty to spare. "Yep. We have more than enough. Last one down is a rotten-!" Before Johnny starts climbing down, I grab his bloodstained jacket and pull him back, saying, "Maybe I should go down first since I'm the one with the sword."

He looks down again and agrees, "Yeah, you should go."

After I unsheathe my sword, I start my way down the rope. When I get halfway down, the rope suddenly wobbles a little and I look up to see my brother practically sliding down the rope. "What's the hurry?" I call out.

"The zombies have broken through so I kinda freaked."

I roll my eyes and continue down the rope. Soon, only about three feet is left, and that's when the rope suddenly snaps apart and sends my brother and me plummeting. Soon, my vision blurs and my breath is taken away as I land on the concrete, and it doesn't help when Johnny lands on my back, nearly breaking it in two."Oof! Man that hurt like hell! I'm glad I landed on something soft."

_Soft!?_ I think as he crawls off of me. He turns around and sees me having trouble. "Mary!"

I slowly lean my back on the wall and raise my arms over my head, remembering what to do when you lose your breath. Soon, my lungs relax and air rushes in, clearing my vision. "I am never doing that again as long as I live."

"Yeah, don't count on that." my brother argues.

I get up and grasp my sword, which have fallen out of my hand, and we both spot the zombies crawling over to us. Johnny says, "I would like for that unstoppable swordswoman right about now."

"But I don't even know how I became that maniac!"

"Alright, then let's just get back inside. I've got a feeling theirs someone alive in there."

"I hope you're right."

Inside, my sister and Sissy rush to the second floor, where it's unusually clear. "This is getting weirder and weirder." Sissy says. "Where are all the zombies?"

"Okay, that's it!" Susan snaps. "They are not zombies, Sissy!"

She gets annoyed and slowly turns around to my redhead twin. "How many times do we have to have this conversation?"

"We wouldn't have this if you would just agree that these aren't zombies!"

"If they're not zombies, then what else could they be?"

"They are probably victims of a disease that got loose, simple as that. And as we speak right now, the scientists are coming up with a cure."

"Oh, I'm sure they are, if there were any scientists alive!" Sissy yells.

"Of course there are! But If I just capture one of the victims, then I could find the cure faster and probably win a medal and finally get the attention of_ Gil_." Susan says, ending it with dreamy eyes.

Eye twitching, the young teen screams, "If you get close to the zombies they'll rip your brains to shreds!"

"For the hundredth time, THEY ARE NOT ZOMBIES!" My sister starts walking off. "And I'll prove it to you!" When she turns back, something is instantly in her way. Pieces of flesh fall off his body, blank eyes staring down at blue, and moans of hunger escape his mouth. Susan stares wide eyes at the gray person, blood dripping from his hands and mouth, and it starts to reach for my twin. Susan's arm moves on its own and grabs the nearest object it could reach: a trophy. When the zombie's hand is a centimeter from her neck, she strikes at the creature, shrieking.

The shriek carried out across the school and reaches the ears of Dukey and my ears. Dukey, on the first floor, twists his head toward the stairs and yells, "Susan! I'm coming!" and bounds on all four, the nurse following. Me and Johnny turn to each other and my brother says, "Sounded like Susan." After clearing the path, we rush down the stairs as fear reaches my spine, mind coming up with different horrific causes of my sister's shriek, one more gruesome than the other.

Soon, my team and Dukey's team reach the second floor where Sissy is standing, aiming her makeshift gun at Susan, who is on the floor next to an unrecognizable corpse and running blood, tears running down shocked eyes. And thus the beginning of a road survival and soon to be romance.


	4. It Begins pt 3

By the time I made it to the second floor, something unusual appeared before my eyes. The young Sissy aimed her make-shift gun in the direction of Susan, who was on the ground with shocked, tear-stained eyes looking at a gruesome pile of meat that I suspected was a zombie. I looked around and also found our pet Dukey frozen in surprise and the school nurse gazed at my sister. After a pause, I encased my sword and slowly walked to my twin, noticing the bloodstained trophy in her hand. I placed a hand on her shoulder and asked, "Susan, are you alright?"

She stayed quiet, and I looked at the nurse. "Could you check on her?"

"Oh, sure." She walked up to my sister and I stepped up to Sissy, who finally put down the gun. "What exactly happened, Sissy?"

"I don't really know. I just heard screaming and find your sister stabbing a pile of guts."

I sighed and said, "I was kinda expecting that." I walked back to my sister, but still close enough to 'listen' as Johnny walked up to Sissy. "It's nice seeing you alive and healthy."

"Yeah. Y-you too." She averted her eyes away from my brother and I saw a hint of red on her cheeks grow. A tiny smile spread on my face, seeing a small chemistry between the two. If only they would tell each other how they feel. The obvious feelings they have for each other is just really irritating me.

Johnny looked around and finally spotted his good buddy waiting. "Dukey, you're alive!"

"Of course I am. It'll take more than the undead to subdue me." our pet said proudly.

My brother laughed and said, "Come here you big lug." while giving him a noogie. He looked up and saw Sissy staring at them. "What?"

"Did your dog just talk?" she asked.

"Uhh, yes."

There was a pause, and then she asked something that surprised Johnny. "And is there a reason you didn't tell me?"

"Because that would lead you to spend more time with me, and I don't want that."

"And what's wrong with hanging out with me?"

The two continued to argue while I walked next to Dukey, still smiling. "Young love sure works in weird ways."

"I know. I wonder if this horror will get them to show their feelings toward each other."

"Only one way to find out."

Watching Sissy and Johnny go at it again triggered something inside me. A deep feeling of loneliness slowly boiled in my head, and my smile disappeared. Dukey turned back to me and noticed my eyes and asked, "Something wrong?"

"No. Nothing." I quickly said, reverting away. A tear started to form in my eye, but I tried to force it back with all my might, but it soon ran down my tired face, rolling over a bloodstain on my cheek. When I opened my eyes back, I saw my reflection on the window and noticed that the couple of hours have really changed me. Blood marked my face in various places; my bright cherry red hair has turned wild and dark, matching the stains everywhere. My teal eyes now hold a sense danger, mystery, and craze in them. Altogether, with the sword and ripped clothing, would make a brave man cower in fear. I continued to stare with hidden shock in my now warped mind.

"You've changed sis."

I twisted around and saw my sister, eyes puffy from crying. I turned back to the mirror and said, "Yeah, and it only took a couple hours in this Hell. You okay?"

She rubbed her eye again and answered, "I will be. That nurse sure can perform miracles."

I chuckled at the sentence. After a while, my sister asks, "So what happened that made you look like this?"

"The appearance of zombies. Coming too close to Death itself. Becoming an assassin."

"Wait, what?"

Shoot. I didn't really want to tell her about my blackouts, but Johnny saved my day, thankfully. "Okay, now that all the survivors are together, I suggest we come up with a plan."

"For once, I agree with Test." Sissy said. "So, anyone got a plan?"

I stepped up and said, "I suggest we head to the lab back at my house and figure out how to stop the Apocalypse."

"I like that." Dukey approved.

"Same here." added Susan.

Everyone else nodded in agreement, and I instruct, "Okay. Let's go."

"Hold up." Sissy stopped me and asked, "How are we gonna get there? We can't just walk down the road and head into the neighborhood."

"Which, I might add, is crawling with zombies." My dog included.

I sighed and close my eyes, thinking of all the ways to travel with speed and safety with nothing good coming up, when Johnny says, "Hey, how about that bus?"

I snapped open my eyes in determination and walked up to the window to spot the white bus Johnny was referring about, sitting in the parking lot with its sides stained with blood. "That should work for awhile. Now all we need to do is get to the lot."

The nurse said, "I know the quickest way to the parking lot."

"Okay then. By the way, what's your name?"

"You can just call me Ella."

"Okay. Let's go." I grabbed my sword and waved at Ella to lead on. Soon, all six of us ran toward the stairs, but when we got to the first floor, Sissy and Johnny halted us on the stairs, and the blonde girl whispered, "Zombies."

I looked down and find a whole army of undead. I felt something inside me wriggle to my brain, something dark and lethal, and I suggested, "We'll just have to slash them all."

"I have a better idea, sis." Susan opposed. "As long as we stay quiet, we can literally walk right in front of them."

"Are you serious?" Johnny asked with disbelief.

"Of course I am, Johnny."

I wanted to say that is a bad plan, but I knew that was only my bad side trying to take over. I fight against it by shaking my head and turned to the zombies. This is probably the most reckless thing I have done, but trusting my sister's theory, I silently walked into the undead. Johnny spotted me heading down. "Mary, are you crazy!"

"Shh. As of right now, yeah." is all I said. My gut clenched in fear as I continue walking into pretty much my doom. Sweat poured down my face as terror riddled my spine, sending a cold chill to the very tips of my limbs. This is probably what people meant about Death breathing down their necks. It felt colder than the North Pole.

A zombie started to walk toward me and I froze on the spot with fright on my face. I held my breath, waiting for Death to take me, and I heard the others gasping. The zombie came so close I can see the whites of his eyes, but then it walked by me with an inch from my shoulder. After about five seconds, I took startled gasps while still frozen on the spot. I was so close. So close to death and survived. In all my life, I've never felt what it was like to be on the line of life. And I hoped to never again.

Soon, my heart slowed down to its normal pace, and my mind turned back to normal. I twirled back to my friends and nod. They got the message and started walking toward the door along with me. Johnny stayed in the back to make sure everyone made it, then chased after us, but he didn't pay attention to where he was swinging his bat.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNGGGGG 

All of us turned our head to Johnny, who just said, "Oops."

I looked all over the room and noticed the zombies turning their heads toward the sound. I looked outside to see more zombies coming. "Everyone, RUN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. My brother chased after us as we flew out of the school and to the stained bus. He quickly caught up to me and said, "Last one to the bus is a rotten dead man!"

"Is everything a game to you?" I asked.

"It has to be or I'll break down."

I smiled and said, "Okay, then let's see who can destroy the most zombies."

"I like how you're thinkin'."

As the undead came closer, we started slashing and bashing the zombies to clear the pathway, Sissy shoots more of them down along with Dukey in the back, and Ella and Susan ran along with us. As I sliced off a head, something inside me stirred around, the feeling of the murderer that happened before, but I concentrated on keeping it at bay.

Soon, we all made it to the bus unharmed, but with more zombies coming, me and Johnny quickly opened the double emergency doors on the side and everyone quickly hopped in. The nurse leaped on the driver's seat as everyone took a chair, and my brother was about to close the door when he heard some yelling. "Hey Mary. Do you hear something?"

I did and, curious, walked up to the still open door and saw a group of teens with a man in a striped suit. The group ran as fast as they can, and I said, "The man looks familiar. Do you know him Susan?"

My sister looked out the window and scoffed in disgust. "Not that guy."

"Who is he?"

"Mr. Ramirez."

Ella groaned and says, "Oh no, not him. How about we just leave him behind?"

"Is he that bad?" Johnny asked.

"Even the teachers can't deal with him."

My sister insisted, "Just close the door and let's get out of here. Leave him to die."

I turned to her and said, "That's cold, even for you. He may be mean, but they're still survivors and the more the merrier in this godforsaken world."

She groaned and turned back on her chair, and my brother and I kept the doors open. I watched as the teacher and teens ran toward the bus and I spotted one boy, who seems to have a sprained ankle, fall down. He screamed for help, but Mr. Ramirez just lookrf at him with disgust and left him to be eaten. I widened my eyes at the action, and my mind started agreeing with everyone. He _is _mean.

Soon, the group jumped on and took seats in the back and Mr. Ramirez said, "Thank you." I closed the door and yelled at the nurse, "Step on it!"

She started the engine and pushed on the gas pedal just as more undead surrounded the ride. "Hang on!" Ella turned the wheel hastily and started after the gates, ramming into many zombies. The bus soon crashed through the iron gates, which dented the front of our ride, and Ella quickly drove down the highway. When the bus is a long way from the school, I sighed and slumped on an empty chair, relieved and relaxed for once. I can finally breathe calmly and that helped my twisted mind unravel. I just wanted to say the worse is over, but I knew that it was only just the beginning.

Behind me, I heard some girls whimpering and freaking out, crying, "I wanna go home. I want my mommy."

Mr. Ramirez said sweetly, "Girls, calm down. Everything will be alright. I promise you, we will find a safe haven. For all of you."

"Really?" two girls sniffled.

The teacher hugged them and continued, "Really." I saw the girls calmed down a little, and I rolled my eyes. I got up and walked up to the front, watching the street come and vanish beneath our feet. Ella beside me asked, "Now what?"

"Nighttime's quickly coming. We can either keep driving toward nothing or find a temporary home to sleep."

"Hmm. I believe I know a good place. It belongs to a friend of mine, but she says I can use it whenever."

"Okay. Take us there." I ordered, feeling a new sensation pass over me. Something I couldn't explain. Maybe it was something that the general felt for his army. Either way, it felt good, especially with friends.

I sensed someone walk behind me and said, "Again, I must thank you for helping us escape the horror." It was Mr. Ramirez.

"Yeah well, it's not over yet." I replied, turning to the man's viperous eyes. For some reason, the eyes sent a neural message to my brain and I instantly loathed him. Don't know why, but I just do. His eyes seemed to hold everything evil on this planet: Greed, power, vengeance, and many more.

"Of course." I saw his venomous eyes move to my sword. My hand moved to push the sword back a little, afraid of what those eyes are thinking. He said, "That's a remarkable sword you have there."

"Yeah."

"But something as dangerous as that sword shouldn't be in the hands of a young and inexperienced girl such as you."

"So?" I asked, knowing the answer already. So he thinks I'll just give him my only weapon? Then he's got something coming to him if he tried, and it won't be pleasant.

"So it would be rational if you give me the weapon." He held up a hand, but I knocked it back. "Sorry, but finders keepers. And I have plenty of experience with it."

I thought I heard a small growl came from his mouth, but he quickly put back his sweet face, saying, "Alright. But I know you will do the right thing." before walking back to his class. I already did do the right thing. Keeping a dangerous weapon away from a too dangerous man. And his body just screamed evil. I'll need to keep an eye on him.

I sat down next to my sister, who is in her leave-me-alone-I'm-trying-to-figure-something-out stance. I just ignored it and asked, "Penny for your thought?"

"Just trying to piece together all that's happening to see where the disease could have started from. But it's hard with only a few pieces to complete the puzzle. You?"

I looked away and said in a sad expression, "Trying to clear my muddled head."

"Hmm. Hey Mary, what did you mean by becoming an assassin?"

Oh man, did she have to bring that back up? I just emptied my head of all evil. "I was hoping you would forget that."

With a smile, Susan said, "You should know me. I don't forget things easily."

I sighed, "I don't really want to talk about it." and hoped she would just drop it. Of course, she was persistent. "Mary, when someone says they became a murderer, the friend or sibling would want to find out why. So please tell me."

I rolled my eyes, though knowing her determination, just told her what happened. "Alright. One time, I was trying to get to the roof where me and Johnny can look for other survivors, and I started attacking the zombies. After a while, my mind suddenly changed and I…I seemed to like the carnage. The destruction, the blood, the deaths. I can't really explain it. Am I becoming insane?"

I expected Susan to say that I needed to see the doctor or therapist, but turned to her with a surprised look when she just chuckled. The smile on her made mine grew a little, glad to see her amused again.

"You're not going insane. Your mind is just trying to comprehend what is happening around you. From what I can predict, seeing all the deaths everywhere made your brain grow a separate personality in you."

"So now I'm the Mary you all know as well as a killer?"

"At first. But sooner or later your brain will adapt and soon you'll have control over them. Or you could live with the two personalities for the rest of your life."

Now this brought a chuckle from me. "Still the same Susan." I then heard the sound of a freaked out teen boy, greatly annoying me. "What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do? This whole world gone to hell. There's just no place safe anymore. What are we gonna do!?"

"Hey!" I shouted at him, getting to my feet with anger. "Why don't you just chill, alright? We'll get out of this alive."

"Oh-h. Heh heh. Says you!" he got up and walked to me, now looking beyond hysterical. "I've seen all those zombie movies and all have something in common. Only one person survives this whole ordeal! I don't want to die! I have a whole life ahead of me!"

"Would you just calm down? Everyone's going to survive as long as we keep moving. All we have to do is find how this disease got started and create a cure, simple as that."

"Oh, and who put you in charge, huh?! I betcha if you lead us, we'll all be doomed!"

"Oh, you think that just because I'm a girl, we'll all die?" Now I am really steamed now. If he continued, I'm sure my other side will surface and pretty much shish-kebab him beyond recognition. Now, of all time, he decided to be sexist. Oh, I wished I could stick my sword through his heart.

"If you haven't noticed in History, all the great leaders were men. It's proven fact that men are much better than girls!"

"Oh, he shouldn't have said that." Johnny muttered.

I grabbed the boy's collar and pulled his head down, quick as lightning, maybe even faster. Everyone froze when they saw the sudden change, but my eyes were red and dripping with fury for me to notice. The boy's eyes widened with fear and his lips quivered, and my voice took a treacherous tone, scaring my sane side. "I suggest you shut your trap before I shut it for you."

He whimpered what I guessed is a yes, so I let go and walked away from him. Mr. Ramirez then stepped up and said, "Everyone calm down. There's no need to go to violence at a time like this. What we need at this time is to find safe ground, away from the mayhem around us."

As the teacher said this, I noticed something about his tone and the students' look as he talked. Something inside me told my mind that something suspicious was going on, so I continued to listen to see where he was going.

"And in order to find safe ground, we will need a leader."

And here he goes with his plot.

"A leader that can face death himself and laugh. A leader that can help everyone find their way. The leader that can make sure his group stays strong, with no weak link in it. Am I right?"

"Yes Mr. Ramirez." His group said all together. But I didn't buy it. One, I can tell he used words to win, and two, the stares he's got from the teens scared me, like he was their idol or something. Oh, he's didn't have me fooled. "If you ask me, you're saying that you should be leader."

He turned to me with that unreadable grin, but I held my ground. "Well, as the adult in the bus, besides Ella here, it's only right to appoint me as your leader. I know everything there is to know about leadership, being an ex-general myself, and I have also studied the great leaders from all around the world. Is it only right that I should be leader?"

"Yes, Mr. Ramirez." Again, creepy. I got back up and walked to the teacher. "Sure, you have read about the great leaders, like Abraham Lincoln, Gandhi, and Mao Zedong, but what you're doing is similar to what Adolf Hitler did. He was also a great leader, using words to gain power, but for his use to invade, making other land Germany's. He may have been a leader, but he was despised everywhere because of it. He was soon defeated, and should I say badly?"

He still smiled, but I saw the boiling rage slowly growing in his eyes. "Well, you know what they say. Learn from the past or be doomed to repeat it."

"And apparently you didn't, Ramirez. I betcha you wouldn't have a clue on how to survive out there."

Now I crossed his line. His smile grew to a frown and said, "Well, I know a lot more than a silly little girl."

Now **he **crossed my line. I flashed out my sword and pressed it against the man's neck, which made him freeze and his followers to shout, "Don't!"

My breathing became haggard out of anger and the followers continued to watch me with fear, my friends with shock.

With the blade pinned on his neck, a drop of blood running down, I felt my other side emerged as I talked with a low murmur, "I know a lot more than you'll ever believe. I know there's life out in space. I am able to turn my own brother into anything I can think of. I have faced Death many times than a soldier in his whole life. I murdered more people than I ever wanted in my life, and I'm not afraid to add another to my list. What do you say about that?"

Thank goodness Ramirez kept his mouth because, truly, I didn't want more blood on my hands. But I knew my ferocious side wouldn't care less. The tension built in the bus, thick as syrup, as everyone waited to see what I'd do. Finally, I took back control and my enraged face turned back to normal and sheathed my sword before walking away. Ramirez saw my sudden change and his smile returned. "You would never make a great leader, _Test_. You are too insecure and lack the intelligence to survive."

Did he have to make me angry again? It was bad enough that he was right about my insecurity, but the way he talked is like he knew everything in this world. I just wanted to grab his tongue, rip it out and turn him to shish kebab before feeding his remains to the sharks. My head fuming, I mumbled, "Stop the bus."

Ella seemed to have not acknowledged me, which angered my dark side even more where I have to yell. "STOP THE BUS!"

The vehicle suddenly stopped at a curb near a tunnel. Ella quickly snapped open the doors and I stormed out into the world. Johnny quickly followed and tried to reason, "Hey, don't worry Mary. We all think he's a big jerk with empty words. We also think that you're right about his way-"

"Just shut up Johnny!"

He quickly stopped his attempt to calm me, his face held nothing but shock. I looked at my little brother and just wanted to apologize, but my dark side with still fuming about the teacher. "Who does he think he is? That son of a bitch doesn't know the first thing about surviving! He wouldn't last five seconds out here in the world! I outta just stick my sword in his-" Before I can continue my nonsense blabbering about nothing important, my brother twisted me around and slapped me on the face. The shock sent my other side deep and I can finally take control. My breathing became softer and my expression changed to normal. I smiled at Johnny and said, "Thanks."

He smiled and said, "I know you're going through a tough time with your whole personality change, but don't let that guy get to you. That's what he wants."

"I know, I know. It's just that my…my…evil side seems to have a mind of its own. I'm trying to control it, but it always takes over when you least suspect it. Meanwhile, there's a raging war against something we're unfamiliar with and no help from the military. All we have are oblivious teens and a few teachers against thousands of undead. I just don't know what to do." The last sentence brought tears into my eyes as more of my mixed emotions spilled out, sobs breathed out the others. I just felt so alone, so helpless, in this godforsaken world as I listened to the far screams of pain and horror strike my heart, aching my soul. And there was nothing I could do. My great intellect is useless in the war we're in. Along with my new unpredictable personality, I'm a danger to myself than the zombies surrounding me.

Sissy hopped off the bus at some point and noticed me weakened and Johnny just standing. She walked up and patted my back before saying, "You're not the only one feeling hopeless, Mary. Everyone here is confused and scared. And, you may not like it, but Mr. Ramirez is right. This team needs a leader to help everyone find their goal. Without one, we'll just be walking bait."

After her little speech, my spirit brightened a little and I wiped a tear off my face. "You're right, Sissy. But who'll make a good leader? Certainly not Ramirez."

Sissy and Johnny took a glance at each other, confusing me, until my brother said, "Well, we we're thinking that you would make a good leader, Mary."

Now I thought they were crazy when they said that. Of all the people on the bus, I'm probably the worst to be leader to pick. With my unstable and dangerous double personality and, well that's about it, I would probably be the worse leader. "Well, I appreciate you all thought of me, but I would never be a good leader. You may not have noticed, but I have a slight murder problem in my head."

"We know, but you're you most of the time and that's the part that'll help us."

"Well, if it's the regular me that's the best, then why not Susan?"

"Because Susan pretty much thinks of the science part of everything. You can think outside the box and try different methods to lead us. With many more reasons, we think you're the perfect leader."

I was pretty much speechless. I was touched that they thought I can be a great leader, but I was never good with leadership. The times I was one was when there was nobody to be leader, and those were rare cases. It was usually Johnny or Susan. But now, I'm baffled. "Thanks guys, but I really don't…think…" I started to hear something in the distance. A low humming that gradually got louder. "Do you guys hear that?"

We all looked around the area to find the noise when an explosion caught our attention. Our heads turned up the road and we saw a bus heading toward us with flames coming out of every window. Uh oh.

Time seemed to slow around the three of us with time speeding around the bus. It crashed onto a stray car and tipped to its roof, sparks shooting off while the bus slid. My reaction to the incident is jump to the side. I thought my brother would do the same, but he instead grabbed Sissy and jumped into the tunnel just as the bus crashed, blocking the entrance. Dread spread across my brain and it made me jump back up and run to the fiery bus. I coughed as smoke entered my throat, but I was able to yell, "Johnny, Sissy, you okay?"

"We're fine!"

Relief wrapped around me as those words entered my brain. I started to walk to the bus when something climbed out with a large moan. I backed up with my sword already in hand and shouted, "You two find another way to the Natalline Bridge! We'll meet you there!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Now go!"

I heard no answer come back so I guessed they left. As more zombies crawled out of the flaming deathtrap, I rushed back into the bus and ordered, "To Natalline Bridge. Now."

Ella acknowledged and raced down the street while splattering more zombie guts everywhere. I stared right ahead the scenery and wished, with everything I know, that my brother and Sissy will be safe.


	5. It Begins pt 4

As my team drove to the bridge location, Johnny and Sissy ran out of the tunnel and into the east side of Porkbelly. When they finally took a break, the sun had already set the darkness took over. The two travelled around the deserted town. Johnny found a police car with a dented front and water that splashed underneath. He shattered the glass and unlocked the door, letting a dead body fall out. Sissy shrieked in surprise but my brother ignored it and started digging through the car. "Test, what are you doing?" the girl asked.

"Looking for…these!" He took out two pistols from the car and handed his partner one. "This should work much more effectively."

She grabbed the handle and examined it while tossing her old weapon away. "An IOF .32 Revolver. Sweet."

"Yeah yeah. Let's just find a way to get to the bridge."

They looked around their surrounding until Sissy asked, "Do you know how to drive a motorcycle?"

"Why do you ask…?" He turned around and saw an awesome yellow-and-red motorcycle; the paint job looked like it was on fire. "This'll be fun. Let's go." When both hopped on the cycle, Johnny, after finding the keys underneath a handle, started the engine and the two soon whisked past the empty stores. Everything was silent around the two with the exception of the roar of the engine, until a beeping caught the firehead's attention. He looked down and saw the warning light flashing. "Looks like we'll need gas soon."

"Turn right. There's a Loaf-n-Jug about a mile."

Soon, the white lights of the store appeared to Johnny and Sissy's eyes. Johnny parked the motorcycle next to a gasoline station and checked the meter. "Good. There's still gas in this thing. You have any money, Sissy?"

"No."

"Alright. Stay with the bike. I'll go get some cash." He walked into the dark store and jumped over the clerk counter. He stabbed at all the buttons until the cash machine spat out a drawer full of money. He took everything in it and hopped out, and was about to leave when he looked back at all the food and drinks in the store. "Might as well stock up." Johnny grabbed a pack and stuffed all the good foods in it, putting some sugary snacks in it as well. When he zipped the bag close, my brother heard a shriek from outside and he shouted, "Sissy!" He shouldered the pack and rushed outside to find his partner trapped in the arm of a stranger. She struggled against the guy's grip as he pointed his gun at my brother. "Don't you dare."

Johnny halted and looked at the gun with caution and hatred. "Just let my friend go. I don't wanna hurt you."

"Ha! As if, puny. I'm taking your little friend here back to my place."

"Why would you want her?"

"I need a woman! I need someone who can clean my clothes, cook my food, all that good stuff! That's pretty much what girls are good for!"

"Excuse me!?" shouted Sissy.

"I need the company of a woman in this goddamn world, kid! And your friend is perfect for many reasons!"

While Johnny snuck his hand to the gun in his pocket, he warned, "Let her go before you get hurt."

The man chuckled at his threat. "If you fight me, you're the only one who's gonna get hurt."

Sissy then took her chance and stepped on the man's foot then knocked him in the head. When he let go, the teen jumped away and Johnny ran up, pointed his gun and fired. The loud noise echoed all across the small radius and some zombies turned toward the gas station.

The man dropped onto the ground while he clutched his wounded shoulder, absolute shock in his face. "Wha-?"

"I would kill you now, but I think I'll let something else have murder on their hands." He paid for the gas and fueled the motorbike and hopped back on when the man asked, "You're just going to leave me here?"

"We have no room." is all my brother said while Sissy sat behind. They then drove away from the station just as the first zombies appeared in the light. The man tries to run, but soon all the undead surround him and he disappeared.

* * *

Hours have passed since darkness overcame my mind. Hours since I've been unconsciously floating on something cold. Hours since I last saw my family and friends. But I'm getting ahead of myself.

Hours earlier, I waited on the Natalline Bridge for my brother to appear and Sissy, along with Dukey who's nearby, while Susan paced around and Ella watched the bus. I asked my pet for the fiftieth time, "Hear anything yet?"

"Nothing."

I sighed and walked to the fence of the bridge, looking at the frigid, rushing water below. I closed my eyes and let my senses take over my body. The swirling of the water matched my mind. The faint shrieks of unlucky survivors flew through my heart and left their pain and sorrow behind.

I opened my eyes and turned around when something in the puddle caught my attention. I leaned down and took a closer look at myself to find it normal. Nothing that could catch me. I was about to walk away when my reflection flickered to something else. It looked so dark, so _demonic_, that it made me jump in shock and fright, my heart racing a billion beats a minute. I looked back at the reflection and saw it the same. Now I must be hallucinating from all this goddamn chaos everywhere. Like Susan said before. I just hope it won't last long.

Then something else caught my attention. This time, in the air. I turned around to a growl that is heard faintly away, hoping it's what I thought it was. Soon, a small dot appeared in my eyes and it grew to reveal a headlight on a cycle with my brother and Sissy. As soon as Johnny hopped off, I rushed in and gave him a hug.

"Aack! Mary, what's with the bone-breaking death hug?"

"You don't know how much I was worrying about you, Johnny."

"Okay, I get it." he choked. I let go of him to let him breathe and turned to Sissy. "You both alright?"

"As alright as we'll ever be in this world."

Ella walked out of the bus behind me and said, "Alright, now that everyone's here, we should head out. Like now."

"She's right," I agreed. "Everyone on the bus."

They all complied and headed to the bus. I climbed on first and everyone followed, my sister being the last. She placed a foot on the first step when something behind her grabbed her hair and pulled her back. Her shriek of surprise made me twist around to find my sister in the hands of a zombie. I flashed out of the bus and stabbed the monster in the head, the force pushing him back. I slashed the sword out and looked around only to find an army of zombies shuffling toward us. Somehow, they found us. I growled and was going to attack, but I stopped myself.

I figured my evil side was surfacing. I could sense it. The lust to see death. To feel blood on my hands. To see all the worthless and weak creatures slashed by me. I just couldn't let it get to my head. The thrill, the _power,_ it's all too much for me. I would be overwhelmed to where I could never be myself again.

Instead, I ran back to the bus only to be stopped by more zombies. I didn't get it. It's almost like they appeared out of nowhere.

But I didn't have time to think about it. The zombies had me surrounded and I needed to get to the bus quickly.

With moans entering my mind, I slashed a pathway out of the many undead, more than I thought, and jumped over some. I tried to head to the white bus, but the zombies crowded me and minimized my vision. "Okay, you want to party? Then let's party."

I searched my mind and scratched the surface of the dark side, only taking a little before I became possessed. I returned killing the undead with newfound energy and took down fifteen in five seconds, but that only proved futile. So instead I jumped over the closest and ran on top of their heads to open area. After slicing a few more, I found my brother fighting back with his bat. He batted an undead head away and was about to strike another when one zombie grabbed and threw him against the bridge's fence.

Now this zombie looked different from the others. Its actions seemed smoother and its eyes look more focused. But either way, it was about to kill my brother.

And I didn't know what I was thinking then. All I remember is rushing toward the battle and ramming the offending zombie. I only found out later that the zombie was a little too close to the railing of the bridge. So then I found myself battling the zombie as we fell, making sure to keep that gruesome and bloodthirsty mouth away from me. My mind was now working overtime on mindless attacks and oblivious of my surroundings so it only felt a second before chilling cold surrounded my body. I couldn't breathe when water flooded my mouth, which made me panic. My fear helped me push the zombie off of me and it floated down to the bottom while I struggled to find my way out. I was so disorientated that at first I was swimming away from the air-filled outside. The next thing I knew is a super-huge headache and blackness surrounding me. And that was the last I saw my brother.

* * *

**Z-day 2: date unknown**

My head was pretty much bursting with pain, you couldn't believe it. This is beyond anything I've been through in my entire life. Every beat of the heart made my head felt that it's on the verge to split open. A throbbing ache made me want fall into despair. All I could see was darkness. My senses abandoned me. I felt apart. Inhuman even.

My eyelids felt like a million pounds, but I had to push through and open them to find where I am. The first thing I saw was a circle of white light surrounded by black. With no senses, I thought I was dead, and the light is the doors of Heaven slowly opening. But soon my senses started coming back and I could feel tiny pricks on my skin. Whatever I was lying on, it was much harder than a cloud. My headache started minimizing so I could now think clearly. That's when everything bombarded me.

Alertness shot through my body and, with new energy, I shot up and looked around with vigilant eyes.

Now I felt very much alive and I saw sand and wooden poles, miles and miles of deep navy blue water roaring into the earth. Behind me, small huts stretch across the sandy landscape. No sound echoed. No seagull, no crab, not even a bug is heard anywhere. Just the breezes of the wind.

I inspected the beach again for any sign of life, but I seem to be the only person here. At least, the only _living_ person.

A few dead bodies lay around the beach, the most around beach houses. Some just had a few cuts and scrapes and what looked suspiciously like bullet injuries. Some had entire limbs ripped out of their sockets. And some had their entire insides pulled out. Just seeing those made me ready to vomit my lunch out from yesterday.

After I moved my gaze away from the sickening sights, I figured I needed to get moving now before any unwanted visitors appear. I moved my feet below me and pushed up, but the headache filled with infinite pain, making me stumble back onto the many pebbles. But I got back up and waited the headache out until it was only minor.

Then I realized my sword was missing. I frantically looked around the beach for that glint of red or silver shine when my foot pings on something. I turned my head down and found the handle. I pulled it out and, after shaking the sand out, sheathed my blade. I looked around one last time to find any sign of movement, whether dead or not. When nothing popped up, I started walking to the huts.

The first one was empty except for some furniture and a TV. I tried the television but nothing but static came up. I sighed in frustration but figured it would turn out like that. There wasn't a satellite in sight. So I tried the next hut. Nothing. The next one was the same. The next, nada. Zilch. Empty. I was started to get more frustrated with each empty shack. But on the eighth hut, there was something. A small backpack lay on the torn bed, one side stained with something dark. My guess is blood. Just like everything in this house.

Everywhere I turned, there was dried blood shaping from handprints to large blotches, some looked terrifyingly human.

Altogether, I'd say there was a battle in here. But I ignored it as best as I could, because the sight made me think of the agonizing screams of the innocents, and grabbed the backpack. I headed toward the small kitchen, which consisted of an oven, microwave, and a few cupboards, and I scoured for any rations. There was water, a few canned foods, granola bars, a clip-on flashlight, and I took everything. When I was done, the pack was close to bursting but it held. I shouldered the pack and turned around to start my voyage when I gasped at a site that could not be described in words.

A man sat behind the door, which is why I didn't saw him before. His chest was literally gone, showing all the organs inside. His ribcage was absent, except for a few bones, and the intestines hanged out in ribbons all over the man. The stomach was ripped and the left lung was gone, leaving a gaping hole that showed the back muscles and spine and his heart dangled out. Half of the man's face was ripped off, showing a bloodied skull with a broken hole, letting the mutilated gray brain hang out and his entire lower jaw is gone. One of his legs is missing, leaving only a snapped bone behind and stringy veins. Muscle showed on various on the man, some ripped, some intact.

I couldn't take it anymore. I ran out of the hut and collapsed onto the sand and vomited everything in my stomach. Every time I thought about the ruthlessly mangled body, I vomited again and again until nothing was left. But the image was permanently etched in my mind where it would stay until I'm on my deathbed.

Never, in all my life, have I seen something so ghastly.

I don't know how long I was on all four. All that I know is that the moon was almost right above me. Despite the horrific image, I got up on weak legs and started walking away from the massacre when a shuffle of sand caught my ears. I shivered even though the night was warm and slowly turned back to the huts. I didn't see anything so I thought it was just hyper nerves, but the sound echoed again. I slowly walked up to the shadowed area where small movements appeared while fear took laps up and down my spine. My breathing became harder as I got closer to the area, where a repulsive display was shown.

Four or five zombies crowded around a maimed person, tearing flesh and stuffing it into their starving mouths. I walked closer to the small crowd while my hand grips the rubber handle.

CRACK!

I froze when that sound echoed. All of the zombies looked up and turned their rotting heads at me. I looked down and saw a bone with dried blood stains and shriveled meat, now broken around my foot. "Just great."

I took out my sword while the undead slowly came toward me and I waited. I know, pretty stupid of me, but I kinda was still in shock from the bridge event. Besides, I took care of the quick.

After the last zombie slumps on the stained sand, I looked to the guy that's been mutilated and see that he looks like a surfer man. I sighed. The man didn't deserve this kind of death, and somehow I felt it was my fault. My fault from the beginning. There was no way that it could have been my fault, but that's how I felt every time I saw people being killed by those monsters.

I started to get lost in my thought when something attacked me from behind. The force sent my sword skittering away from my grasp and I can't see my attacker because of all the struggling. Immediately I made a wild grab for where the head would be and feel greasy hair with dry crust on it. Soon, I was able to get my feet underneath the zombie and kick it off of my body. I made a got on my knees and hands and started looking for my trusty blade. Hearing the moaning coming closer, I make a wild grab in front of me and, fortunately, my hand wraps around a cool rubber handle. Instantly I turned and thrust my katana into the zombie's head. It collapsed on the sand when I took the steel out and sighed in relief. But when I took a better look at the attacking zombie, all the blood drained from my body, leaving behind a pale, empty shell. My suddenly weak legs gave away and I collapsed on my knees, my hands dropping the sword. I tried to keep the tears from falling out of my watery eyes but proved useless as salty droplets free-fell onto the sand. For in front of me was my deceased mother.

What have I done? I just couldn't believe what was in front of me. I should've known my mom was vacationing here. She said she was, back in the peaceful world. Why didn't I thought of my parents when this all started? I should've called and warned them. Now, seeing my mom dead, I now realized what world we're living in. A world as dead as the creatures that prowled the lands. Everyone living was most likely dead with no hope. No hope anywhere.

I placed my hands on my face to cover my eyes as I finally broke apart. All the fear, anxiety, anger, and failure came rushing out through my waterfall of tears. I don't care if any nearby zombies heard me. So what if they tore me to pieces? Hopefully this is all just a dream and I'll wake up to find myself asleep in a class, passed out in a hospital, I don't care. I just want the pain and torture to end.

"So that's it? You're just going to give up?" a voice said in disbelief, surprising me since I thought I was alone. I looked up with red eyes and found…me. Or someone that looked like me. She had the same clothes on and the same color hair, but the girl had a sort of dark aura around her and the body and face looked…devilish, for lack of better word. She continued to stare at me with crossed arms and through crescent glasses red eyes with skepticism. I grabbed my sword and got to my feet, asking, "Who are you?"

The girl rolled her eyes and muttered, "Hopeless and dumb. How'd I get stuck with you?"

After hearing this, new anger boiled inside me and I snarled at the rude female. "I am going to pretend I didn't hear that. Now I ask again, who are you?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm you, stupid."

I know she said stupid, but I was too busy being confused. Sure, she kind of looked like me but her face and attitude was nothing like me. I asked, "How could you be me? You look nothing like me!"

"Oh c'mon. I look like you in figure; I'm like a part of you. But I'm not going to bore you with the details, slowpoke."

If she's a part of me, then she's probably my rude side.

"Now I ask you again, are you just going to give up?"

"Why shouldn't I? Don't you know what is happening out there?"

"Of course. People panicking, explosions happening everywhere, towns being obliterated, and a bunch of innocent friends and family and people we don't know dying."

"And you say that like it's a good thing?!" Talk about having an internal conflict.

"Because that's life, idiot. There's going to be chaotic happenings going on in your world of peace. You can't have the yin without the yang."

"But…it's…zombies! These creatures aren't supposed to exist!"

"And yet here they are, walking around and killing people."

"Like our friends! Our family! All the people that don't deserve to die!" I shouted, letting my frustration and grief out at the teen. "Don't you see? We're all doomed! No one will be able to last a day in this now dead world! What's the point of living?"

The said-me groaned and palmed herself. "If that's how you think, then why are you still among the living?"

Her question caught me off-guard. My angered stance melted and left me confused once again. "Just lucky?"

"There's no such thing as luck and you know it. You're alive because you know there's a point in living. Whatever it is, I don't really care, but it's still there."

What is she, a female Yoda? I mean yeah, there was a little hope in my mind. One that helped me fight against the undead, but-but…I've got nothing. I looked at my dead mother and tried to remember why I broke down. I said, "But what is my point? What helped me survive this long?"

To my surprise, the me just laughed. She said after calming down, "Man, you are slow. Mary, if you don't know, then I don't know. Like I said before, I'm you. Body and mind. So if you want to figure out what you're point is for living, then continue to live. Maybe you're point is to try and figure out how the zombies came to life, or unlife."

That was true. I did want to know how all of this started. Was it a failed experiment project or a nuclear reaction? As far as I know, it could have been anything. The small dot of hope grows in my mind and I promised to myself, "Alright. I'll keep on living. Maybe then I'll find my point."

The darker self grinned, showing scary fangs, and said, "But I will say this: If you want to find it, then go east." She points with her finger toward inland, where a gray light starts to grow behind some dark clouds, or ash. "But why go that way? Aren't towns populated with zombies by…now?" I asked but then turned my head to find the girl gone. I scanned the sand for footprints but to add to my surprised my mind, there's nothing except the small struggle I had with my mom. Which reminded me. I turned back to my mother and leaned down, closing her eyelids so it looked like she's sleeping. "Don't worry mom. I won't make your death in vain. I make them pay for what they've done."

I got up and walked to my fallen backpack, which was nearby. After checking my supplies in the pack, I put it back on and started my travel inland. As the day grew brighter, I hoped that there will be something interesting out there. Because truthfully, I wanted some company that doesn't look like a demon me.


End file.
